Forever & Always
by Jewelie-Anna98
Summary: Ereri fic, based off of 'Forever & Always' by parachute. One kiss scene, nothing big. I do not own picture or lyrics used in this or Aot


Forever & Always

"_The number you have dialed is not in service or has been turned off. Please check the number and try again."_

The brunette roughly closed his phone and threw it down onto the table beside him.

_**Where was Levi? **_They were supposed to meet tonight and have dinner and snuggle up to watch _The Hunger Games_. It was date night so they were supposed to spend it together but it does help if the other _actually_ shows up.

But here Eren was, being stood up.

_**No, you're not.**_Levi would never stand Eren up. They may have only been dating for a few months, and it felt so very right for them but there were still problems and fights. Both of them hard on money, even after moving into a small apartment for one that fit too snuggly.

Levi had finally gotten a new job that week. One that paid decently and didn't risk sexual harassment, but he should have been home by now. It was storming outside and the wind blew the snow in swirling cascades; a crossed the world outside.

_**Please be safe, Levi. **_Eren sighs and pulls the curtain back to cover the window.

_**Levi will be home soon.**_

Eren sets about cleaning up the preparations he'd made. He put Levi's food in the microwave and threw the rest of it away. Quickly washing and drying the dishes, Eren set them in their proper places in the cupboards. Then he put out the candle that had been burning and plunged the room into darkness. Eren slowly made his way over to the window again and stared down the street; willing for the small beaten Chevy to turn the corner and tell him Levi was finally home.

He sat by the window, and watched the clock.

9:05

9:47

10:39

11:00

Now he was really worried. Levi hadn't even called him and he should have been off work 2 hours ago, and it was only a 45 minute commute to their home.

_**Hanji must have taken him drinking.**_He picked up his phone from where it had been discarded on the table and found the contact for the spunky scientist.

"HELLO!"

"Hi, Hanji." Eren had to draw the phone away from his ear significantly to keep from losing his hearing as the woman on the other side of the line proceeded to yell.

"Eren! Oh my goodness, you should come over here! We're having so much fun!~"

Hanji had a drunken slur in her voice, "That's okay Hanji. I'm just looking for Levi."

"LEvi~. Ahh Levi, left after work. He said he had a date with you."

"So you haven't seen him since eight?"

"No," hiccup. "Maybe you should try Erwin.~"

"Yea, I'll do that Hanji. Stay safe, and don't drive home drunk."

"Cando, Eren~" and the phone shut off.

Eren pulled the phone away from his ear and scrolled through his contacts to find Erwin's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Eren."

"Hello."

"Is there something I can do for you Eren?" That was why he loved Erwin. Straight and to the point and he knew Eren just didn't call him to 'Chit – Chat'.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you knew where Levi was. He hasn't come home yet."

"He hasn't? He left right after work to go home. He said he had a date with you. I swear it was the only thing he talked about today. Did you check with Hanji?"

Eren's soul soared. All day Levi had remembered their date, and it still amazed him at how sentimental Levi could actually be but then...why wasn't he home?

"Yes, I did. She was drunk but she said the same thing you did. I don't know where he is. He's never been gone this long. He won't even take my calls. It goes straight to voice mail."

"Don't worry Eren, Levi's smart and not as stupid as the rest of us. He's probably putting something together just for you."

"I hope that's the truth. Thank you Erwin. I'll talk to you soon."

"Don't forget to get some sleep Eren. Good night."

Eren shut his phone and pitches backward to slump against the couch. _**Where are you Levi?**_

His eyes darted to the window when a strong gust of wind slammed a branch against the side of the apartment, and Eren jumped when his phone rang.

_**Levi.**_

"Excuse me, but is this Eren Jeager?" The voice was a women's; strained from stress.

"Yes." It was a cautious reply; he didn't like the feeling that was creeping up the back of his neck.

"This is Shiganshina Hospital, we have a patient here by the name of Levi, and he's in critical condition. We don't believe he will make it through the night. You need to come to the hospital sir, he's been asking for you."

Eren swayed on his feet, fighting to put meaning into her words.

_**Levi was in the hospital.**_

_**They think he's going to die.**_

"Sir? Are you still there? – Sir?"

"Yes, I'll be there shortly."

He shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and ran for the car, starting it immediately and throwing the car into reverse as he sped from the driveway and down the street.

It was almost like that night. It was back in December and Eren had been running late for the date Levi was obviously very anxious for. Eren knew that it was important to Levi for some reason and he cursed himself for falling asleep. He rushed through the snow and even ignored one of Levi's calls just so that he could concentrate on the slick road in front of him. He skidded into the parking lot of the restaurant they'd agreed to meet at, and nearly ran into Levi coming in through the door. The first thing out of Levi's mouth was, "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"How am I not surprised?" Levi stepped closer to Eren and brushed off some of the snow that had accumulated on him. He swiftly pulled Eren down to kiss him and Eren was eager to return the affection, locking Levi against his chest. When they pulled apart Levi's face had the slightest flush to it.

"Come on." Levi led Eren through the casual restaurant to their seats.

The dinner was nice but Eren could see just how noticeably nervous Levi was, which was odd. Levi was never nervous, but tonight he was. When dinner was over, he knelt beside Eren and took his hand.

"Eren, you know I don't do sentimental shit but for once in my life, I will be so fucking cheesy that we'll have to break out the wine and crackers, but I… I want you forever… forever and always, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together forever and always. So Eren, will you marry me?"

Eren's eyes were wide and pricked with tears, his other hand was a crossed his mouth, and Levi could see that he was trying not to cry. "Oh Levi, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not ready to get married. I…I just…" Levi pulled away from him, intent on leaving.

"No, Levi, please. It's just too soon." Eren grabbed his hand and waited till Levi looked at him. "I love you, Levi. You **know **that. Let's...Let's just go home together…okay?"

Levi saw how much it hurt Eren to say '_no' _but why wasn't he ready? They were meant to be together. It was as plain to him as it had been after those first days together. "Okay."

The relief that Eren felt was clear on his face, and he nodded slightly at Levi.

While the air was slightly heavy between them, but the force of which Eren held Levi's hand was not one –sided. They both refused to let go of the other; even after falling asleep.

Speeding up to the curb, Eren parked the car and ran to the front desk. "I need to see Levi."

The nurse looked at Eren with pity; she nodded and told Eren to follow her. He was led left and right, up maybe three flights of stairs. It was a maze of never ending halls. The nurse is talking to him, probably explaining the accident but Eren could barely hear. All he could hear was the words he regretted saying in December.

The nurse gestured to a door in front of them and told him he could go in at any time. He took a deep breath, he would need a straight face, and Levi would not want pity.

Walking into the room, Eren takes in the sight before him. Levi was the only one in the room. There were machines attached to his arms and a tube running down his throat. He was as pale as the white that surrounded him; the only color was the slight red that seeped through the bandages on his head.

When Levi saw Eren, he smiled around the tube in his mouth, and it was all Eren could do not to cry. He knelt down beside the cot, and clutched on to Levi's hand like an anchor.

"You know Levi, I was thinking of the kinds of kids we'd adopt one day. Maybe a little girl, because I know you'd love that. Sure, we'd both be _'daddy_' to her, so it might be a little confusing, but I'd like to have a little girl." Levi squeezed Eren's hand and the tears he held back flowed freely down his face.

Eren talked about the kids they'd have and the good life that waited for them. The house on the hillside where they would stay. Stay there forever… forever and always… through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. Grow old together and always remember… whether rich, or for poor, or for better, we'll still love each other, forever and always.

Forever and always. That was what Eren needed. He called in the nurses and went to get the Chaplin. When they were returning to Levi's room, there was a couple in the waiting room. Eren asked the Chaplin to go ahead, and he made his way across the empty lobby towards the couple. He explained that, his lover was dying and how they had never gotten to be married, and he asked if he could borrow their rings until morning, because that was all the time that was needed. They obliged gracefully, smiling at Eren as he left to return to Levi.

The ceremony wasn't fancy, it wasn't even all that proper either, but the idea was there that was what mattered. The nurses cried as women did at weddings, but for not knowing the couple, their tears were sincere. They knew what would come of this night, and they were happy to pretend that it wouldn't come true, even if just for a moment.

Eren looked into Levi's eyes, knowing the words he had to say. "I want you forever… forever and always… through the good, and the bad, and the ugly… we'll grow old together and always remember... whether happy or sad or whatever… we'll still love each other forever and always."

The tears were falling freely down Levi's face and he lifted his hand to tug at the tube logged in his throat, no one stopped him from pulling it out, he was dying, but he had something he had to say, even if it meant dying sooner.

The beeps were slowing and his voice was almost too low to hear, but Levi still managed to say what he needed. "I love you forever… forever and always… please just remember… even if I'm not there… I'll always love you, forever and always."

And his eyes slid shut.


End file.
